


Anticipation

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 9Position: Hogwarts ExpressPrompt: Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train – pick either 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR 2) "This year will be different."Word limit: 200 words exactlySummary: Harry and Draco contemplate the upcoming year





	Anticipation

Harry stared up at Hogwarts, the crowd swirling excitedly around him. The castle looked exactly the same.

“Scared Potter?”

Harry’s lip quirked. “You wish,” he whispered, knowing the words need not carry to be known.

“This year will be different,” Malfoy murmured, following Harry’s gaze up to the castle.

“Can’t believe McGonagall asked us back.”

“Must be desperate for a decent DADA teacher,” Harry joked. Draco was the only one who knew he’d cried when the owl had arrived.

“Not to mention a Potions master,” Draco replied. The same owl had brought his own offer of employment; his tears had mingled with Harry's as they hugged.

“I cannot believe she’s letting you oversee the flying classes too,” Harry grumbled. “You know I wanted to do that.”

“You can’t do flying lessons, Dark Arts AND be Head of House,” Draco chided. “It’s too much, Harry.”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry was pleased at the slight fussing, and he knew that Draco knew it.

“You can still referee Quidditch matches,” Draco reminded him.

Harry grinned. “There is that,” he said. A burst of energy shot through him at the thought of the year ahead, and he took Draco’s hand, heading for the castle.


End file.
